


Imagine

by APHMamaBear



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Pirates, Storms, pirate!talia, ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 22:35:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1364248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APHMamaBear/pseuds/APHMamaBear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>around the eras of ships of wood, pirates, and ruff sailing tides across dangerous water. two lovers are split apart as one sets sail towards the New World, one left waiting with only a promise of return, a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imagine

**Author's Note:**

> I made this for my friend who like Spamano~

Out on the sea of what seemed to be that of a strong hold of water. the Boat rocked in the morning tides. on the out coast stood a storm so strong, he only hoped it would stay away from the on going ship, that had just left their harbour.

He stood like stone watching the Spanish ship sail off, it had no needs in the first place to be in his lands of olives and wines but it was. and his Tan skin just burned at the touch from the suns rays.

he felt slightly useless, how dare that man go to the new world like nothing would happen. Especially when the English fleets were against him.

how dare he leave him, saddened as he smiled. a trailing kiss and fore longed kiss at his lips.

as it that was his promise to return to him, not in the next moment, but when the boat sailed east.

he almost hated him for it.

so he sat their imagining, of the brown dusty earthen hair that flowed from the man’s head that he would touch as he kissed, only that of which he found pure. like the earth, before you build upon it.

the green eyes that brightly gazed in his golden direction, it was if it was like graceful grass, dancing in the wind, sparkling with dew.

If only he could’ve grasped him in his hands, told him to stay, told him a feeling other than that of anger and abandonment.

but he couldn’t,

for he felt lost within himself,

lost,

like His lovers boat at the sea.

—

He wished and willed upon the compass as he looked out towards the storming waters, the ships that followed firing their canons trying to bring them down before the storm would will it’s might.

he prayed,

to his god,

to his saviour,

but he did not know their will that fell his soul within their hands, of the might that fell before the ever casted crusaders of the winds and rain.

The boat shook so violently, the picture of his love, drawn for him, was glued to the flipped compass top. Green eyes traced over golden, and his prayers became not for himself.

Waves crashed with water’s deathly hallowed might, born to crush that with stands against it. A canon shot fired, a hole breaking through the ship’s bottom, to have water rushing in as the storm came through more.

He pictured as if the golden eyed figure floated above him, fingers just barely touching at his tanned cheeks. the boat sank, and he walk forward following the image of his love, walking off the boat, falling into the waters.

he could not swim. and he thrashed about before he sank under a wave.

He stopped fighting, he world became silent, picture floating up to the surface of the storm. Imaging golden eyes, and bronze hair, a small smile he always worked to see, always longed to kiss.

bubbles floated up to the surface.

—

He stood in front of the graveless headstone of his green eyed love. no body was once found of earth brown hair and grass green eyes. he was the only one to stay, the only one who stood, wilting in the soft winds that blew by them.

but though he thought he was alone, he felt a hand, placed upon his shoulder. He looked, but no soul he could see was there, but the feel, he only knew.

He only could Imagine.


End file.
